Persons with various medical conditions are carry an oxygen storage cylinder with them for breathing assistance as needed. Various types of carriers for transporting a cylinder with a user are available. When boarding an airplane however, conventional carriers are not capable of adequately securing the cylinder in a safe manner which is protected from turbulence. Other alternatives include the user carrying the cylinder manually, however this is also unsafe and unprotected from turbulence. Some devices are intended to rigidly contain the cylinder, however, known attempts for supporting an oxygen cylinder in an aircraft involve rigid components which potentially wear against one another when exposed to the repeated vibrations in an aircraft so as to be also unsafe.